The Babysitter and the Beast
by Ashleyliz1
Summary: Kagome finds herself hired by the beautiful, bad mouthed Inuyasha to babysit his son. Though many times they almost rip eachothers heads off, they know that they need eachother to help face their inner demons...and maybe give love another chance?


1Hi! My name is Ashley and I hope you enjoy my fanfic! I plan to take this story all the way so I hope everyone enjoys reading! God bless!

Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha, he's only my boyfriend...haha

----------------------------------------------

Kagome carefully pulled her overly crowded keychain out of her car's ignition. An anxious swell tingled in her chest as she re-read the directions her friend Miroku gave her. His handwriting was always sloppy so she often confused his 'e's for 'r's. 12 Earom Ave, she was at the right address. Her chestnut colored eyes scanned the giant house. It glared proudly down at her, challenging her to enter. Some square windows shined bravely into the dark night, but most of the house looked like it was built out of shadows. Miroku had informed her that one of his old friends, a guy named Inu-something, needed a babysitter and she should stop by his house for an interview. Kagome was in desperate need for a job, a college girl can only survive off of cheerios and skittles for so long. So, here she was, stalling nervously in a stranger's driveway and wishing that she hadn't come alone.

"Stop being a baby." She scolded herself while flattening out her shirt tails. Her eyes traveled hesitantly to her rearview mirror. Maybe putting on midnight blue eye shadow, eye liner and lipgloss was over-kill. What type of makeup was a babysitter supposed to wear? An image of a ditzy, blonde teenager chewing bubblegum popped into her head. "Oh please, don't be stereotypical Kagome." She mumbled to herself. She tossed one, last, helpless glance into her mirror before stepping out onto Inutushy, or was it Inucasa? Oh, whatever his name was, onto HIS driveway. She swore that it sounded like she stepped onto every acorn available on her way up to Inu-something's door. She fidgeted with her bright red button down shirt one last time before raising her fist to knock on the door.

The wooden door swung open before she managed to so much as tap it.

"Don't knock," A strikingly handsome man stood before her, "It'll wake up the kid." The first thing she noticed was his long tassels of white hair. It looked like strands of snow were drifting down his back. He was wearing a snug, black tank top that showed off his muscles like a prize on display. He wore holey, gray jeans and was barefoot. What managed to pinch a gasp out of her were his unusual eyes. Golden honey swirled in gentle loops until it transformed into an abnormal shade of orange. The yellow disks were freckled with pink hues. His thick lips frowned in annoyance at the dumbfounded young women. He moved out of her way and stared impatiently. Kagome's eyes followed him and her full lips parted slightly, she felt hypnotized by this strange man. _Was it possible to be so attractive?_ "Are you gonna come inside or go back to fiddling in your car? I'm busy so makeup your mind." The hypnosis wore off. For such a good looking man his attitude was certainly ugly.

"Sorry, I'm coming in." Kagome blushed and shuffled past him, watching her feet vigorously.

"Hmph." He snorted while gently closing the door. The clicking of the entryway made Kagome suddenly feel trapped and anxious. _Get a hold of yourself! You're fine!_ She inhaled deeply and allowed her eyes to slowly peek through her eyelashes. The room she was standing in must be his living room. It was exquisite! A pale, bamboo hardwood floor welcomed visitors into the large room. The walls were painted forest green. Plush, kaki couches lined the right side of the room while a huge tv covered the half of the left side. Ancient Japanese artifacts hid behind glass frames, which covered the walls.

The man examined her with a strange expression on his face, "What's your lastname?" It was more of a demand than a question.

"Umm, Higurashi." Kagome felt his eyes could've been throwing switchblades towards her skull. She shuddered.

The man glared at her for another moment before he trudged into a doorway that led to a kitchen, "Follow me!"

Kagome almost leaped at the authority in his voice, he acted like he was the principal and she was some trouble maker who just put a tack on her teacher's seat. The kitchen was very homey, unlike the formal living room. Recipe books were stacked on top of one of his cabinets. The walls were peach colored and the cabinets and counters were all creams and pale oranges. Glass fixtures that were made to look like fruit were scattered all over the small room. A large wicker basket in the center of the table held nothing but small bags of Ramen soup. The man practically collapsed into his cushioned, wooded chair, somehow doing it completely noiselessly. Kagome tried to be quiet when she sat down, but her keys clattered and her pocketbook let out an exhausted thump when she placed it on the floor. The man rolled his eyes.

"Alright, my name is Inuyasha, as you probably know, and you're name is what? Kagome something or other?" The man stared at her irritably. What had she done to make him look at her with such annoyance? Kagome thought through her actions leading up to this moment and couldn't think of a single moment when she acted in a rude manner. Well, except when she left a small puddle of drool at his doorway.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi."

"Right, whatever, so you were referred to by Miroku?"

"Yes, he's a friend of mine."

"Do you have any experience with kids?" His golden orbs shimmered precariously, as if daring her to lie to him.

"Uhh, yes, I have a little brother." Kagome started playing with her shirt again. Whenever she felt anxious her hands with become itchy with unused energy. It was as if she had to physically do something or she swore that her hands might explode.

"How old?" Inuyasha glanced at her hands, the distraction interesting him.

"Uhh, 9 years old this December."

Inuyasha's glare became extremely intense, "Are you related to Kikyo Tunishi?" The fury in his voice made Kagome want to crawl under the table. She noticed his breathing become slightly labored. He was a volcanoe ready to erupt.

"Uh, uh…." Kagome remembered that in self defense class she learned to scoop out the eyes or kick the heel if he decided to attack her. "N-no, I never heard of her."

"You look just like her." He spat out. His body became rigid.

"Sorry? I don't know what you want me to say." Kagome pulled her fists close to her stomach, preparing to protect herself if she needed to. _I'll never be beaten by a man again…so if he wants to hurt me, I'll go down swinging at least._

"Hmm, okay. Any other experience?" Inuyasha's glare seemed to relax slightly.

It took Kagome a minute to realize that his whole demeanor had just changed. He seemed relaxed, but still very alert. _Who's Kikyo and why did he get so angry when he thought I knew her? Is that why he asked what my last name was earlier? _"I've babysat my friend Sango's little brother and I used to help with Sunday school at my church." Kagome noticed a smirk appear on Inuyasha's face.

"So you're a church girl?"

"If you mean a Christian, than yes, though I haven't been to church in a couple years." Kagome shut her mouth tightly, why did she just tell some strange man who had appeared to be on the verge of self combustion a couple minutes ago that she's been absent from church? _Be appropriate Kagome; stop talking about your life._

"Yea, me too, a long, long time ago." Inuyasha seemed slightly annoyed when he spoke again and his face hardened once more. "So do you have any medical training?"

"Does CPR certified count?" Kagome asked meekly.

Inuyasha smiled, despite himself, and nodded silently. He sighed and stretched out tiredly, it was the first time he seemed to loosen up, "So why'd you stop going to church?"

"Excuse me?" Kagome's startled mouth dropped open slightly, was he really curious about her history?

"I think you heard my question." He seemed completely comfortable and inquisitive.

"Oh, well, umm," Kagome brushed some loose strands of black hair behind her ear, "My dad left my mom and I was in an abusive relationship for two years," it was like she couldn't stop talking now that the gates were open, "so much has happened to me that sometimes I wonder if God is worth believing in." She felt surprised by the words that just came out of her mouth and she quickly tried to re-word herself, "I mean, yes, I believe He exists and all, but I think He has favorites, you know?"

"Heh, I know what you mean." His eyes suddenly become very cold, "You're stupid for getting involved with someone abusive, especially for two years? I don't know if someone that unintelligent should be watching my son."

It took Kagome a minute to register what he had just said before lurching up and slapping his face, "You don't know a damn thing about me!" Her body was trembling silently and she slowly started to realize that she just hit a man who could probably knock her out. He didn't move while she stared at him with wide, astonished eyes.

Kagome lowered her hand mechanically and grabbed her pocketbook, "I'm sorry, I'm going to leave now." She felt hot tears run down her cheeks. Little muffled noises came from down the hall. Kagome brushed the tears away from her eyes, "I think your son is crying."

Inuyasha didn't look at her as he quickly darted into his son's room.

Kagome walked out of his beautiful house and sat quietly in her car for a minute, her anger causing her hands to shake. Her fury reared its ugly head when she thought about Miroku. She punched his number into her cell phone and put the petal to the metal.

"Hello Kagome! How did your interview go?" Miroku sounded self-satisfied, which only infuriated Kagome more.

"I'm going to kill you." She growled.

"Uhh, Kagome? Did something happen? Are you crying?" Miroku's voice suddenly became filled with concern.

"Oh don't act like you care! You sent me to a heartless, crazy man's house to be his babysitter! I can't believe you, Miroku!

"Wait, what happened?"

"What happened?! I'll tell you what happened. Inuyasha asked about why I didn't go to church anymore and I told him about my past and he said that I was stupid to have gone out with an abusive man for two years and he didn't want someone as," Kagome flushed with humiliation, "as unintelligent as me to babysit his son!" Her car skidded into her driveway and she violently yanked her keys out of her ignition.

"Why were you talking about your past?"

"Miroku! You're missing the point! He called me stupid!" Kagome stomped inside of her house, walked past her worried mother and vanished into her room.

"Wow, well he had no right to judge you like that, uh, hold on Kagome, someone is calling me on my other phone line." Miroku disappeared from the line before Kagome could answer him.

Three minutes went by and Kagome was considering hanging up when Miroku appeared back on the phone line, "Inuyasha is on the other line, he's pretty angry. You smacked him?"

Kagome felt a surge of betrayal lung from her chest, "You put me on hold to talk to HIM!"

"Kagome, both of you are my friends—" Miroku was cut off

"And I hit him because of what he said! He said it with such coldness and judgment, he deserved it! You can tell that jerk I said that!"

"Now, now Kagome, settle down. What he said was wrong, but hitting him wasn't exactly mature either." Kagome hated when Miroku would speak rationally to her when she was angry. Couldn't he just let her rant and rave?

"MATURE! So I guess saying I was stupid was a mature response to a past he has no idea about? Oh yea, and let's not forget his fanatical anger when he accused me of knowing some woman called Kikyo!"

"He brought up Kikyo? Wow…he never speaks about her." Miroku paused in thought, "Why did you bring up your past anyway? I thought you were trying to put that behind you?" There was no judgment or attack in his words, just honesty.

"I…I…I don't know, for a few seconds I thought I could trust him, stupid, I know." Kagome laid down on her bed, shoes on her feet and all. _I don't even know this man…but I felt like I could have talked to him about anything and everything. What is going on with my decisions? Despite his anger and impolite behavior, he seemed so easy to open up to… _

"Hold on, lemme talk to him, I'll be quick, I promise!" Miroku disappeared again.

"Miroku—" Kagome quickly realized she was talking to herself. She wanted to hang-up, but she couldn't. For some reason she wanted to know what Inuyasha was saying.

Miroku came back on the line within 30 seconds, "Inuyasha wants me to tell you that you're hired."

"Excuse me? I'm hired?" Kagome felt baffled.

"Yea, I know, weird. He says you can start Monday."


End file.
